Happy New Year Edward!
by Twilight2010
Summary: EPOV to "Happy New Year Bella!"...Edward goes to his cousin Alice New Year Party, there he meet the beautiful brown eyed girl, so what happens, will sparks fly. 'check it out'


One-Shot

An: I am a disclaimer all characters belong to Step. Meyer, after a lot of consideration, "Happy New Year Bella!" is my favorite fan fiction that I written, so I decided to write an Edwards point of view, and I know how others like to read other pov/the other side of the story.

So I hope you enjoy this point of view, I never really have written in his point of view just once, but I'm sure you'll enjoy this.

Summary: Edwards point of view in "Happy New Year Bella!" Edward goes to is cousins Alice New Year Party, their he meets a beautiful brown eyed girl, so what happens?

_**Edward**_

It had been a week earlier that Alice had called me and has told me about her plans on having a New Year Party, at her and her best friend Bella's (whom I've only heard about, I have never met her yet) place. So Today I was rushing to get everything ready for the rest of break since I decided to stay down there so I could see my family and friends that I haven't seen in a while.

These past months I have been busy because, of my schooling and the job that I have so I have money to pay for my college, even though my parents are good on money and can pay for me, I do get help from them, but this is my future and I wanted to pay my so I would be taking all of their money that they have worked for. And especially for the job I'm going for, which is a doctor just like my dad, (which I know he's happy that I'm taking the same career field as him).

Earlier this morning I got a call from the airport saying that they were delaying my flight by couple of hours which was good for myself, and not so good because I needed to get things finished on packing for the time, and bad because I was going to be late at Alice's party which I knew she wouldn't be too happy about.

I then decided to call Alice so I would let her know what was going on and that I had decided to stay for the rest of break, I was also able to get off of work and didn't have any assignments due by the time I had to be back which was great for me.

Finding my phone, I dialed Alice's number

"Hello"

"Hey Alice, my flight got delayed, and I need a place to stay over the rest of break, so is it alright if I stay with you and your friend in an extra room." I told her getting to the point.

"Whhhaatttt!! What do you mean your flight got delayed, and you needed a place to stay, now I have to get everything quickly now, you're lucky we got an extra guest room open for you, otherwise you would be out of luck mister!" Alice yelled

"I'm sorry Alice; I promise I'll make it up to you." I told her.

"Ohh I know you will!" Alice told me sounding happy again.

"So what time do you think you'll arrive around our place?" she then asked.

"Around tenish, or a little after depends on how long it takes to arrive to your place from the airport."

"Ohh, well I could get someone to pick you up, from the airport, so you'll get their faster."

"Ohh no it's fine Alice, I can get there." I assured her.

"If you're sure…."

"Yep I am don't worry about me, I better let you go now, I need to finish packing and getting to the airport." I told her. We both then said our goodbyes and hanged up. I had then stuffed all my clothes in my suite case that I had need. I made sure I had my phone charger in my bag, and other essentials I need. I also made sure I had my flight ticket and wallet.

A while later I had gotten everything packed into my car I need and headed into the airport, I parked my car into one of those Rental Parking lots so my car could stay there until I had to return home.

Going into the Airport I then went thought security and then sat down to wait till my flight would be called.

15 minutes later, my flight was called and I made my way with other passengers on the plane and giving my ticket to the lady there, who I didn't get unnoticed by her also when she was bluntly checking me out and giving me a seductive grin. Which I then ignored, getting on the plane I quickly find my way to my seat and then not to many moments later we were finally taking off to Washington State.

To pass the time away I decided to listen to my iPod and get some sleep on this flight so I won't be to jetlagged when I arrive at Alice's, also because I want to stay up and hang out with people and chat at the party.

I had then passed out, waking up hours later, I notice that we will be landing soon, so I put my seatbelt on for our landing.

About 30 minutes later we were landed and able to get our carry on's and go. I then head to the baggage claim to collect my suite cases and then catch a cab.

I had finally reached Alice's place and her Best Friends, getting out of the cab, I pay the driver and collect my stuff. Heading towards the house I can hear the voices of young college students and music playing from a stereo of some kind I can guess.

Pressing the door bell, moments later I find my pixie of a cousin standing infront of me and giving me a hug.

"Omgosh Edward, I'm soo glad your finally here, it's great to see you, I can't wait till you meet Bella, and Carslisle and Esme will be so happy to know your back and be able to see ya. Okay you must be tired, now let's get your stuff and I'll show you to your room!"

"Thanks Alice, it great to see you too and I appreciate this so much." I told her giving her a smile.

"Your Welcome!"

Heading up the stairs Alice lead me down the hallway to the right to the room I was staying in.

"Well there is anything else you need, you can find me down stairs or the backyard, okay?!" Alice said.

"Yep thanks so much, you can go now I got everything covered." Saying see ya later, Alice had then left the room.

When I put everything in the room Alice had showed me, I had then gotten myself settle in and then decided to go join the part.

Leaving the room I started walking down the hallway to head my way downstairs, but quickly I find myself being collided into, by a soft warm body and being hit with a beautiful scent of strawberries I then put grabbed the person's waist who collided into me, and then steadying her.

"You Okay there, that would have been a nasty fall there if I hadn't caught you there?" I asked her.

The girl who I caught then looked up. I had then I got to see what she looked like, instantly, a pair of soft brown eyes collided with my emerald green eyes. I was stunned for a moment because of the beauty in front of me, she was breath taking. Shaking out of my gaze I hear her reply.

"Oh ya, thanks don't worry I trip to many times to count so it probably wouldn't have hurt a bit, so you must be Edward, Alice's cousin. I'm Bella Swan one of her best friends and her housemate."

"It's nice to meet you Bella and like you said it's Edward." I said giving her one of famous crooked smiles.

"Is there anything you need help with, or have you been her for awhile?" she asked.

"Yes, I just got here, but I'm good now, I got everything settled, and thanks for letting me stay with you and Alice, I know it was such a short notice, but I just forgot to call, being busy with my job and schooling." I told her.

"Oh no that's alright, It's not like we have much to do over break and we have plenty of room so you can stay as long as you like." She told me. Humm I love to stay here forever.

"Thanks." I then told her.

"You're Welcome so would you want to join me for the rest of the night at the part or did you want to just kick back and relax since you have just gotten here?" Bella asked me.

"Actually, I would love to join you, it would be hard to relax anyways since its New Year's Eve and there's a party below us."

After I told her she then lead us downstairs, heading down the stair I notice Alice with Jasper her long time boyfriend in the back yard, Bella must have noticed her also because she started heading that way, a couple times I noticed Bella glancing back on me also just to make sure I was following her.

A couple seconds later we had finally reached Alice.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said excited "I hope Bella hasn't bored ya yet."

"No she hasn't she been great compared to someone else I know." I answered, directing my answer towards her.

Ignoring my response Alice asked "So are you excited, it's almost New Year!"

"Yep!" I heard Bella's soft excited voice with glee, while I just responded with a simple "Ya"

Alice by then had started walking away from us and telling her response cool, and then saying she has to go because Mike Newton was trying to get into the extra stases of drinks again. Jasper had also soon followed after her, and saying a good bye to us and leaving Bella and I by ourselves.

Bella then turned towards me and asked if I wanted to go sit down on the open lawn chairs that she was pointing that, telling her "sure." We then head over to them and sit down with ease. We both had then started our way into conversation. I had then asked lots of thing about her so I could get to know her more as she did the same with me, we had talked about our likes and dislikes, and about our schooling, past memories and about each other's families. The more we had spoken to each other the more comfortable we were with each other.

Talking with Bella is so enjoyable; everything about her was special and great. She was easy to talk to and it's so nice to be able to talk to someone, who doesn't just talk about them, themselves and them again.

I felt proud that I had gotten to know Bella more, the more we talked the more we had been losing track of the time. I had then noticed how crowed it was getting because everyone was getting ready for the countdown and the firework show after it.

Bella and I then stood up and I had joined the crowd for the countdown.

"Ok everybody." I then heard Alice's voice over everyone, "The countdown will star in around another minute so make sure you have your partner for your New Years Kiss!"

After Alice had said that and awkward tension had went up between me and Bella. After that minute was up we both then joined the countdown.

59,

58,

57,

56,

55.

Self consciously I had then moved closer to Bella During the countdown, It then Hit me at full force at how much I wanted to be with Bella and How much I wanted it to be Bella's soft lips on mine.

30,

29,

28,

27,

26.

We had continued to scream and yell down the countdown with the crowd while the final second were had finally been coming up.

10,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5,

4.

Right then and there I decided I wanted Bella, So I pulled her into my arms trapped her there against my chest which had intensified the electricity I felt between us.

3,

2,

1!!!!!!

While others screamed "Happy New Year!" I grabbed Bella by the back of her neck and pressed my lips to hers. She had stood there in shock for a couple of seconds before she stared responding to my kiss, and then our lips were moving in synchronization, I knew then we were the perfect fit she was the missing piece to my puzzle.

We both then had broken apart from our kiss, but I was still left with the feeling of wanting more.

I had then heard Bella whisper "Happy New Year Edward. While I responded by a "Happy New Year Bell" and then brought my lips back down to hers to start back off where we had left off.

I knew then and there that this New Year was going to be worthwhile knowing Bella had realized that too.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**~Twilight2010**


End file.
